Devinettes en série
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Vous pensiez connaître Saint Seiya? Passez le test !
1. 1ère série

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Fait en classe ( ai-je besoin de préciser que je m'ennuyais) je vous les propose pour voir si vous parvenez à répondre aux devinettes (du Père Fourras?)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des reviews cela fait toujours très plaisir.

* * *

Que le jeu commence et que le meilleur gangne?

1/ «Derrière un sourire se cache parfois une âme qui souffre»

2/ «Un mur invisible sépare quelque fois les gens qui s'aiment au point de se détruire mutuellement»

3/ «La beauté apparente maquille des douleurs qui jamais ne prendront fin»

4/ « A force d'être déçu, il s'est fermé aux autres. A cause de cela, il a tué le seul qui aurait pu le sauver»

5/ «Un être supérieur n'aspire parfois qu'à être un simple mortel»

6/ «Donner la douleur c'est peut-être s'empêcher de souffrir»

7/ «La glace se fendille de même que l'esprit peut voler en éclat»

8/ «Le tranchant d'une épée est parfois à l'image de l'homme lui-même»

9/ «La sagesse n'arrive pas forcément avec l'âge, mais sûrement avec les apparences»

10/ «Les pétales d'une fleure peuvent parfois faire fondre le plus dur des hommes»

11/ «La jeunesse éternelle peut très vite devenir une prison doré»

12/ «Un petit garçon continue de pleurer dans l'homme qui est devenu fort»

13/ «Haïr un être cher permet à certain de continuer à avancer»

* * *

Ce jeu vous a-t-il plût?

Seriez-vous intérressez par un deuxième round?

Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.


	2. 2ème série

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Ce petit jeu ayant eu du succès je reviens pour un 2ème round.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Queenof beyblade**: tes réponses à la 1,4,11 et 12 sont fausses. La 6,8 et 10 sont vraies donc pour la 6 c'était DM et la 8 c'était Shura. Les autres ne sont pas répondues. Pas besoin de t'excuser moi ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies répondu ^^. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu.

**SAINT ANGEL**: la 1 est fausse. Mais la 2,3,5,7,8,9,10,11 et 13 sont vraies les autres ne sont pas répondues. Merci d'avoir répondu ! Et oui je n'ai pas préciser désolé. Maintenant je vais préciser en disant à quel type de personnage cela correspond sans donner le nombre exacte car cela serait trop facile ^^.

**Vladamdam**: disons que ces phrases ont été trouvées en 1 heure réparti sur plusieurs cours de la même journée. Faut bien écouter un peu quand même. Merci, merci, merci ça me fait très plaisir que mes phrases te plaisent. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une âme de poète mais je fais ce que je peux. Encore merci ! Alors pour tes réponses: 1,4,9,10,11 et 12 sont fausses et 2,3,5,6 (DM),7,8 et 13 sont justes. Merci à toi d'avoir répondu malheureusement en étant anonyme je ne peux pas vraiment te donner les réponses. Je te remercie d'avoir à chaque fois expliqué pourquoi cette personne. Et même si ce n'était pas les réponses attendues cela pouvait aussi marcher. Comme je l'ai déjà dit ce jeu est avant tout un ressentit personnel !

Pour les reviewers anonymes, je vous conseille de me laisser une adresse mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde et pour plus de facilité. En effet, mettre les réponses au début du chapitre suivant n'est pas très pratique. Merci d'avance pour ceux et celles qui le feront.

* * *

Derrière ces phrases se cachent plusieurs chevaliers d'or et quelques chevaliers divins ( les cinq bronzes d'Athéna). Les trouverez-vous?

Que le jeu commence et bonne chance à tous !

1/ «Miroir mon beau miroir dis moi qui est le plus beau»

2/ «Mon cœur à l'agonie continue de t'appeler depuis que tu as fermé tes si beaux yeux»

3/ «Des larmes de sang glissent sur les joues d'un homme piétiné par sa destinée»

4/ «Elevé de force au rang de dieu, l'innocence peut-elle y survivre ?»

5/ «Partir il l'a fait et revenir aussi »

6/ «Trahir son ami l'a détruit et a fait de lui le tueur que tout le monde connaît»

7/ «Demain sera un autre jour mais pas pour lui»

8/ «Sa détermination n'a jamais faibli même le jour où elle lui a coûté la vie»

9/ «Rejetté par les autres, il s'est tourné vers les apprentis pour oublier sa douleur»

10/ «Figé dans le temps et l'espace, il n'a rien pu faire contre la rennaissance du mal au sanctuaire»

11/ «L'apparente fragilité peut cacher une force démesurée»

12/ «Plongé dans son passé, il n'arrive plus à avancer»

13/ «Derrière un colosse se cache parfois un coeur tendre»

* * *

Le nombre de phrase vous va-t-il? Si vous avez des propositions pour améliorer ces devinettes n'hésitez pas ! Je prendrai toutes les remarques en considérations.

Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.

Etant prise par mes révisions de bac blanc (qui a lieu la semaine prochaine) je mettrais peut-être un peu de temps à vous répondre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuels contre-temps que cela va occasionner.


	3. 3ème série

3ème Round

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Le 2ème round ayant rencontré autant de succès que le premier me revoici avec le 3ème.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui jouent le jeu cela me fait très plaisir.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Queenof beyblade :** je t'ai répondu en MP. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu cela me fait très plaisir.

**SAINT ANGEL****:** la 2,4,5,7,8,10,11 et 13 sont fausses. Donc la 1,3,6,9 et 12 sont vraies. Le raisonnement était le bon pour la 6 et la 2. Merci d'avoir répondu ! Tant mieux si le jeu te plaît car moi je suis contente si tu te régales ! Cela fait toujours plaisir quand son travail intéresse les gens. Alors merci à toi pour tes gentils commentaires à chaque fois. A bientôt !

**Daisy : **merci d'avoir participé. Alors voilà : les propositions pour la 1,2,3,4,10,12 et 13 sont justes. Donc les propositions 5,8 et 11 sont fausses. Je suis très contente si mon idée te plaît, j'avais peur que cela ne plaise pas. J'espère que la 3ème série te plaira autant ^^.

* * *

Alors dérrière ces phrases se cachent:  
- un apprenti  
- un chevalier divin (un des cinq bronzes)  
- deux chevaliers d'or mais l'une des deux phrases peut concerné un groupe de chevalier donc plusieurs personnes  
- trois dieux  
- un réceptacle mais si c'est le nom du dieu la réponse sera accepté  
- quatre spectres  
- une personne au service d'Hadès mais pas réellement un spectre

Voilà, voilà. Aujourd'hui c'est un sacré mélange.  
J'espère que vous vous amuserez tous autant que pour les précédents. Et que le jeu commence !

1/ «Jouer les marionnettistes comporte des risques se prendre pour Dieu»

2/ «Se noyer dans un verre au liquide couleur ambre n'a jamais aidé personne à l'aube d'une guerre»

3/ «Sa supériorité ne l'a pas sauvé d'une mort inévitable»

4/ «La noirceur est une obligation qui l'entoure à cause de son statut»

5/ «L'accès au livre des âmes ne donne pas le droit de vie ou de mort»

6/ «Haïr les humains est un passe temps comme un autre»

7/ «Blanche neige a été la cible d'un dieu au service d'Hadès»

8/ «La traîtrise peut parfois cacher quelque chose de plus profond»

9/ «Etre la sœur d'un dieu majeur ne l'a pas sauvé»

10/ «Ses larmes ont coulés au pied de la statue ainsi que celles des autres par son biais»

11/ «Les larmes glissent et coulent sur les joues d'un innocent trop jeune»

12/ «Pour son frère il sera toujours là jusqu'à la fin»

13/ «Enfant capricieuse, est-ce une si bonne idée de mettre le sort du monde entre ses mains ?»

* * *

Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.

Je vais essayé de vous répondre le plus rapidement possible mais étant en semaine de bac blanc cela va peut-être coincer un peu. Tout dépend si je réviserai ^^. En tout cas à partir de jeudi soir je pourrai répondre normalement. Voilà !


	4. 4ème série

4ème round

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Me revoici avec le 4ème round, on continue cette petite série de devinette.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui jouent le jeu cela me fait très plaisir surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'envoyer des messages, alors merci vraiment !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes:

**Hatake Sayuri: **bonjour, d'habitude je réponds en début de chapitre mais vu que tu m'a laissé ton mail je te répondrai par mail ce sera plus simple. Par contre je suis désolé la dernière fois j'ai oublié de préciser quand on donne son mail il nous faut pas mettre le arobase, donc je te serais reconnaissante de me redonner ton mail pour que je puisse te répondre s'il-te plaît si tu le veux toujours. En tout cas merci à toi d'avoir joué le jeu et encore désolé.

**SAINT ANGEL: **salut,au moins cela ne t'a pas découragé ^^. Alors les réponses à la 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9,10,11,12 et 13 sont justes et je suis d'accord avec toi pour saonul ^^. Donc il n'y a que deux réponses de fausses la 7 et la 8. Merci d'avoir participé.

**queen ofbeyblade: **bonjour, je suis contente si mes devinettes te plaisent. Alors les réponses pour la 1 (Minos), la 5, la 6 (thanatos), la 9 et la 10 sont bonnes. Donc la 11 est fausse. Voilà ! Merci d'avoir encore participé.

**Vladamdam: **salut, pas grave pour le 2ème round. Je suis toujours contente que mes phrases te plaisent. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec celles ci mais j'espère que ça ira. D'abord j'ai beaucoup aimé le petit paragraphe avec chaque réponse qui expliquait le pourquoi du comment, merci ! Je voudrais te répondre par mail pour moi aussi pouvoir te faire un petit paragraphe digne de ce nom mais comme une idiote j'ai oublié de dire qu'il ne faut pas mettre le arobase pour les adresses sinon elles ne sont pas prises en compte. Je te serais reconnaissante de me la redonner si cele ne te dérange pas, s'il-te-plaît et merci. Dès que je l'aurai je t'enverrai les réponses. Encore merci d'avoir joué ^^.

**sdeaape: **bonjour, d'abord merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Alors les réponses 1,2,6,7,8,9 et 13 sont justes. Donc les réponses 3,4,5,10,11 et 12 sont fausses. Voilà ! J'espère que le jeu t'a plu.

Merci à tous ceux qui participent à ce jeu. C'est grâce à vous qu'il continue de vivre.

**_Pour les adresses mails c'est-à-dire pour ceux qui voudraient les réponses, il ne faut pas mettre le arobase encore désolé d'avoir oublié de préciser la dernière fois._**

* * *

Alors derrière ces phrases se cachent:  
- un animal  
- deux chevaliers divins (deux des cinq bronzes)  
- six chevaliers d'or mais l'une des phrases peut en concerner deux  
- deux marinas  
- un dieu  
- une femme chevalier

Voilà, voilà. Aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de mettre des personnes que je n'ai pas encore faites. Ces phrases sont bien évidemment à peu près l'image que je me fais des chevaliers, spectres, marinas et dieux. Ne m'en voulez pas trop si mes phrases ne correspondent pas à votre image d'eux.

Sur ce bonne recherche et que le jeu commence !

1/ «La famille Solo devrait prendre un abonnement avec lui_»_

2/ «Parfois notre reflet peut vraiment nous taper sur le système_»_

3/ «Le souffle de la vie échappe régulièrement à ses victimes_»_

4/ «L'océan de solitude l'a englobé quand il a sauvé son ami_»_

5/ «Qui a dit que la connerie ne payait pas ? Lui, il a récolté toute la gloire alors que c'est le plus imbécile de tous_»_

6/ «Le venin coule dans ses veines mais au lieu de tuer il peut donner la rédemption_»_

7/ «Le masque est tombé, et la colère s'est déchaînée pour cacher l'amour_»_

8/ «Oublié de tous, il est pourtant le gardien des enfers_»_

9/ «La force d'une étoile réside en son possesseur_»_

10/ «Au fond d'un temple reposent les armes dont un seul est le gardien_»_

11/ «La musique est une douce torpeur dont il est le maître_»_

12/ «Elève de l'un des plus sage, il est d'un calme pratiquement olympien_»_

13/ «La méditation est plus une sieste à long terme qu'une réelle attitude_»_

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup ci.  
Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.  
J'espère que ces devinettes vous plairont. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	5. 5ème série

4ème round

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Me revoici avec le 5ème round, on continue cette petite série de devinette.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui jouent le jeu cela me fait très plaisir surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'envoyer des messages, alors merci vraiment !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes:

**Bloody-Devil-666: **bonjour, d'abord merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Alors c'est presque un sans faute, il n'y a qu'une mauvaise réponse c'est la 9. C'est original comme prénom pour un chien et alors il ressemble à Cerbère? Voilà j'espère te retrouver à la prochaine série.

**Erika: **salut, merci d'avoir joué et laissé une review. Je suis contente d'être lue en Italie aussi, tu es la deuxième italienne à me laisser un message je suis trop contente ^^ surtout que c'est ta première review en français. Alors maintenant passons aux reponses: toutes les réponses sont bonnes sauf la 9. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas vraiment te donner la réponse à cause des personnes qui jouent mais dans des reviews il y a aussi la bonne réponse. Voilà maintenant ça devient une chasse au trésor mdr.

**sdeaape: **bonjour, d'abord merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Effectivement, tu as fait un meilleur score on peut même dire que tu as cartonné car c'est un sans faute félicitation ! Si c'est Shaka le meilleur tu m'en veux pas trop pour la 13 ? C'est vrai que cela pourrait être drôle, au départ dans la 1ère série je n'avais pas indiqué le nombre et la catégorie mais c'était quand même compliqué et il fallait plusieurs tentatives à chaque fois. Après on peut toujours y réfléchir.

**aya31: **j'ai envoyé un message privé demandant si c'était toi qui avait participé au jeu et si c'était ton compte. Si ce n'est pas toi précise le moi et je te donnerai tes résultats dans le prochain chapitre.

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'en excuse dite le moi dans la review et je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre. Pour certaines personnes qui ont laissé une review anonymes et à qui j'ai trouvé le pseudo sur le site j'ai envoyé un message privé. Merci de me dire si c'est bien vous et d'aller vérifier que je ne me sois pas trompée. Voilà !

Merci à tous ceux qui participent à ce jeu. C'est grâce à vous qu'il continue de vivre.

**_Pour les adresses mails c'est-à-dire pour ceux qui voudraient les réponses, il ne faut pas mettre le arobase encore désolé d'avoir oublié de préciser la dernière fois. Si certains ont des comptes mais qu'ils postent en anonymes vous pouvez aussi le préciser et j'enverrai un message privé._**

* * *

Alors derrière ces phrases se cachent:  
- une femme  
- deux chevaliers divins (deux des cinq bronzes)  
- deux chevaliers d'Ors  
- deux spectres  
- un dieu  
- deux femmes chevaliers  
- un chevalier d'argent  
- un apprenti  
- un chevalier de bronze

Pour les phrases 9 et 11 je pense que deux noms peuvent être donné donc j'accepterai les deux même si un seul est demandé.  
Sur ce bonne recherche et que le jeu commence !

1/ «L'appel de l'océan est parfois plus fort que l'appel du coeur_»_

2/ «Enchaîné son pouvoir ne peut s'exprimer pleinement_»_

3/ «La joie qui pétillait dans ses yeux d'enfant s'est éteinte en même temps que ses aînés_»_

4/ «Mis au second rang, n'aurait-il pas fait un meilleur guide que Pégase ?_»_

5/ «Juge des enfers est un boulot à plein temps sauf quand on court après des intrus_»_

6/ «Le fouet peut avoir plusieurs utilisation comme Minos l'a constaté_»_

7/ «Egal aux Ors cela ne l'a pas empêché de mourir face à l'un d'eux_»_

8/ «Le fouet n'est pas seulement un objet utilisé par les spectres_»_

9/ «Sans ses prières, il n'aurait pas été si loin, sa force aurait peut-être faibli avant, de même que son espoir_»_

10/ «A des milliers de kilomètres, l'espérance a pris le pas sur la peur pour qu'à chaque fois il soit de retour_»_

11/ «Le poison est un succulent moyen de parvenir à ses fins_»_

12/ «Petit bout de femme, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être l'une des plus fortes de sa caste_»_

13/ «Il n'est pas du Panthéon grec et pourtant lui aussi il possède des guerriers qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir un rôle dans cette guerre_»_

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup ci.  
Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.  
J'espère que ces devinettes vous plairont. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	6. 6ème série

6ème round

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Me revoici avec le 6ème round, on continue cette petite série de devinette.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui jouent le jeu cela me fait très plaisir surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'envoyer des messages, alors merci vraiment !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes:

**sdeaape: **salut, alors dans celles que tu étais un peu près sûr la 5,7,8,11,13 sont justes et 3,9 et 12 (c'était le deuxième prénom que tu as cité) sont fausses. Maintenant pour les autres: la 1 non ce n'est pas Hyoga, la 2 ce n'est pas Jabu, la 4 oui je te l'accorde avec Jabu, 6 oui c'es le petit Rune et la 10 non ce n'est pas Shun. Voilà! Merci de t'être lancé ^^.

**SAINT ANGEL:** salut, désolé j'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre un message sur ton blog. Je le fais ce soir ou mardi dans l'après midi au plus tard. Voilà!

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'en excuse dites le moi dans la review et je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre. Pour certaines personnes qui ont laissé une review anonyme et à qui j'ai trouvé le pseudo sur le site j'ai envoyé un message privé. Merci de me dire si c'est bien vous et d'aller vérifier que je ne me sois pas trompée. Voilà !

Merci à tous ceux qui participent à ce jeu. C'est grâce à vous qu'il continue de vivre.

**_Pour les adresses mails c'est-à-dire pour ceux qui voudraient les réponses, il ne faut pas mettre le arobase encore désolée d'avoir oublié de préciser la dernière fois. Si certains ont des comptes mais qu'ils postent en anonymes vous pouvez aussi le préciser et j'enverrai un message privé._**

* * *

_Voilà maintenant petit message perso. Je souhaite un joyeux anniversiare à ma petite soeur qui elle aussi suit ce jeu. Voilà! Bisous ma belle!_

* * *

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui les phrases sont un peu dures mais j'espère que vous vous amuserez quand même.

Alors derrière ces phrases se cachent:  
- un réceptacle  
- deux chevaliers divins (deux des cinq bronzes)  
- sept chevaliers d'Ors  
- un spectre  
- deux dieus

1/ «Un sourire destiné à un seul»

2/ «Un dieu pour les gouverner tous»

3/ «Bien plus costaud que les gens de son âge, l'intégration a parfois pu être difficile»

4/ «Il a toujours connu le potentiel des gémeaux et inconsciemment, il a toujours su qu'ils seraient sa chute»

5/ «A travers elle il a vécu en ne faisait qu'un pendant plus de treize ans»

6/ «L'amour peut très vite se transformer en haine et montrer la part d'ombre de chacun»

7/ «Quand il a coupé la chaîne d'Andromède, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de mourir»

8/ «Tombé dans le cocytus, il a été sauvé au dernier moment par l'arrivé des jeunes»

9/ «La trahison n'est pas venu de lui, mais de ses deux amis de toujours»

10/ «Il n'a pas eu besoin de construire son empire, c'est un héritage depuis la nuit des temps pour prêter son corps»

11/ «Seul perdu et isolé il a perdu tout espoir au moment même où il a oublié la promesse faite à son frère»

12/ «Les coups tordus sont sa spécialité surtout quand il s'invite dans les combats des autres»

13/ «La mort n'est pas une fin en soit, mais la manière dont on la donne oui»

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup ci.  
Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.  
J'espère que ces devinettes vous plairont. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	7. 7ème série

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Me revoici avec le 7ème round, on continue cette petite série de devinettes.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui jouent le jeu cela me fait très plaisir surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'envoyer des messages, alors merci vraiment !

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui participent à ce jeu. C'est grâce à vous qu'il continue de vivre.

**_Si certains ont des comptes mais qu'ils postent en anonymes vous pouvez aussi le préciser et j'enverrai un message privé._**

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de faire une série plus facile.

Alors derrière ces phrases se cachent:  
- une femme  
- un chevalier de bronze  
- six chevaliers d'Or  
- un apprenti presque chevalier (je sais pas trop son statut)  
- un dieu  
- trois chevaliers d'argent

1/ «La curiosité est un vilain défaut qui a ramené dans ce monde l'un des trois plus grand»

2/ «L'envie de sang est sa plus fidèle conviction»

3/ «Face à trois des plus forts chevaliers, il n'y a pas eu une seule once de peur dans son cosmos»

4/ «Sous ses doigts les statues d'Athéna ne sont pas de simples statues»

5/ «Il n'y a que son poison qui n'arrive pas à tuer»

6/ «Sa beauté a été écorchée par l'attaque d'un boulet»

7/ «Rejeté par tous, il est pourtant parvenu au plus haut rang»

8/ «Il a ignoré ses appels depuis le début et il s'est retrouvé chez l'ennemi»

9/ «Porté disparu, il n'était pourtant pas si loin, juste auprès de sa douce»

10/ «Ultime cadeau avant la fin, il lui a transmis son attaque»

11/ «Sur son passage tous les regards se tournent vers lui, mais ne se sent-il pas un peu seul ?»

12/ «Il est mort pour protéger celui que la femme qu'il aime a choisi»

13/ «Un simple refus a failli provoquer la fin du monde par son engloutissement total sous l'eau»

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup ci.  
Alors est-ce que c'était plus facile ? Je vais essayer de poster la semaine prochaine mais j'avoue que l'inspiration commence à me manquer.

Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.  
J'espère que ces devinettes vous ont plu. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	8. 8ème série

8ème round

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de saint seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Me revoici avec le 8ème round, on continue cette petite série de devinette.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui jouent le jeu cela me fait très plaisir surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'envoyer des messages, alors merci vraiment !

* * *

La semaine dernière je n'ai pas publié car l'inspiration commence à manquer. Je vais donc essayer de faire une nouvelle série pour le week-end prochain mais je ne promets rien.  
Je tiens aussi à présicer que les phrases 6,7,8 et 9 ne sont pas de moi (en passsant j'adore la 8). Elles ne m'appartiennent pas, elles sont à Vladamdam. **Un grand merci à Vladamdam** pour m'avoir aidé sur cette série ainsi qu'à **PetitPentagram.**

_La phrase 12 est un clin d'oeil à une personne que j'apprécie vraiment. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir utilisé une de tes expressions et que tu te reconnaitras ^^ !_

Voilà !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes:

**sdeaape:** heureuse de te retrouver ! Merci pour ta review. Le score n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Alors réponse 1,3,7,9,12 et 13 sont bonnes. La 4,5 et 10 même si ça aurait pu pour la 10 sont fausses. La 2 et la 11 aucune proposition. Et pour la 6 c'est le chevalier d'argent que tu as dit et pour la 8 je t'accorde le dernier nom que tu as proposé car c'est le bon. Voilà !

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'en excuse dites le moi dans la review et je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre. Pour certaines personnes qui ont laissé une review anonyme et à qui j'ai trouvé le pseudo sur le site j'ai envoyé un message privé. Merci de me dire si c'est bien vous et d'aller vérifier que je ne me sois pas trompée. Voilà !

Merci à tous ceux qui participent à ce jeu. C'est grâce à vous qu'il continue de vivre.

**_Pour les adresses mails c'est-à-dire pour ceux qui voudraient les réponses, il ne faut pas mettre le arobase encore désolée d'avoir oublié de préciser la dernière fois. Si certains ont des comptes mais qu'ils postent en anonymes vous pouvez aussi le préciser et j'enverrai un message privé._**

* * *

Alors derrière ces phrases se cachent:  
- un chevalier d'or de Lost Canvas  
- deux chevalierx divins (deux des cinq bronzes)  
- six chevaliers d'Ors  
- un spectre  
- deux dieux  
- une femme

1/ «La seule peur dans sa vie de guerrier c'est lui-même»

2/ «Il est toujours au coeur de la bataille»

3/ «Son rire dément résonne toujours au fin fond de Rodario»

4/ «Parfois les liens de sang nous pousse à atteindre notre maximum»

5/ «Le dernier combat lui a rendu son identité»

6/ «Il a tué un méchant pour se faire battre par un gentil»

7/ «Baby-sitter attitré, il se fait tuer par un gamin»

8/ «C'est qui qu'on appelle pour refaire la décoration d'sa chambre, c'est moi ! MouahMouahMouah»

9/ «Père pour certains, destructeur pour d'autres»

10/ «Sa fonction était trop précieuse c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas été pourchassé»

11/ «Tout commence avec ce sentiment de vouloir la revoir»

12/ «Ce nouveau menu fait fureur: tsunami de glace à la menthe, son créateur peut être fier de lui»

13/ «Il fait office de climatiseur sans que personne ne lui demande son avis»

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup-ci.  
Réponses par MP si vous le voulez.  
J'espère que ces devinettes vous plairont. Sur ce à la prochaine !


	9. 9ème série

9ème round

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

**Disclaimer:** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Mr Kurumada.

Je vous propose un petit jeu. Chaque phrase décrit un personnage de Saint Seiya et le but est de retrouver le dit personnage.

Me revoici avec le 9ème round, on continue cette petite série de devinette.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui jouent le jeu cela me fait très plaisir surtout que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'envoyer des messages, alors merci vraiment !

* * *

Oulala ! Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais de un je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration et de deux j'ai eu un mois de mars plutôt chargé. Les journées devraient être plus longues quoique ça n'aiderait pas forcément. Je n'ai aucune idée de la prochaine date où je posterai, espérons que je mette moins longtemps !

Je tiens aussi à préciser que les phrases 10 et 11 ne sont pas de moi Elles ne m'appartiennent pas, elles sont à Vladamdam. Tout comme les phrases 12 et 13 viennent de PetitPentagram. **Un grand merci à Vladamdam** pour m'avoir aidé sur cette série ainsi qu'à **PetitPentagram.**

Voilà !

**_J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous ! En tout cas un grand merci pour ceux qui le seront._**

Alors derrière ces phrases se cachent:  
- deux chevaliers divins (deux des cinq bronzes)  
- huit chevaliers d'Ors  
- un spectre  
- deux femmes

Plusieurs réponses pourront être acceptées pour certaines phrases, et certains personnages peuvent revenir plusieurs fois mais chaque apparition est comptée séparement pour avoir le compte.

1/ «Jamais les ténèbres ne lui ont semblé si lumineuses»

2/ «Il n'a pas pu le tuer même si le sort du monde dépendait de sa mort»

3/ «On le met souvent en couple avec cet homme qui a trahi les Dieux mais lui a-t-on demandé son avis ?»

4/ «La mort est son fardeau»

5/ «Continuer à avancer même si plus personne ne croit en lui»

6/ «C'est une haine qui se transmet de génération en génération. Nul ne peut y échapper.»

7/ «La fuite est parfois la chose la plus lucide à faire»

8/ «Aucun ennemi n'est censé passer sa barrière»

9/ «La mort on la lui a imposé»

10/ «Lui, il sait filer à l'anglaise»

11/ «Celui qui laisse passer celui qui va tuer son aimé le regrettera dans les OAV à venir...»

12/ «C'est en cassant la porcelaine qu'elle devient la plus dangereuse»

13/ «Un pion de plus sur l'échiquier à sacrifier»

* * *

Voilà pour ce coup-ci.  
Réponses par MP si vous le voulez ou mail/blog interposé pour les anonymes. Merci de laisser une adresse mail dans ce cas ou une indication.  
J'espère que ces devinettes vous plairont. Sur ce à la prochaine !


End file.
